


That's Better

by coffeeandfeathers



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Force Feeding, Marci has terrible bdsm etiquette, NSFW, Porn, Slapping, Stuffing, college Marci/Foggy, don't look at me i know it's shameful ok, just general roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandfeathers/pseuds/coffeeandfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gorgeous delightful friend Hannah suggested domme Marci forcefeeding Foggy and I had to acquiesce. Writing porn is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Better

“Red. I’m calling it now. Red, Marci.”

            Marci leaned back onto her heels, perching on Foggy’s thighs from her place in his lap. “Aw, are you full already, Foggy bear?”

            Foggy leaned his head back against the headboard and groaned. “No, we passed full an hour ago after you fed me that freaking tub of pasta. Now we’re at stuffed, like can’t sit up anymore stuffed. Cut me down.”

            “Are you sure you don’t want one more bite?” Marci teased, offering him the spoon beginning to drip with chocolate ice cream. Foggy shook his head.

            “I’m gonna explode if you feed me anymore and you’ll have to sponge me off the walls.”

            “Ew, no need to get graphic.” Marci wrinkled her nose and got to her knees, digging her manicured nails in between the knots holding Foggy’s wrists to the bedposts and slowly working them free. “Am I hurting you?”

            “No, I’m okay.” He burped, then groaned. “God, that must have been two thousand calories.”

            “Actually it was closer to three,” Marci said, and once she’d freed Foggy’s right arm, his hand went straight for his stomach.

            “Three? I ate enough for a day and a half?”

            “Not nearly, but we’ll get there.” She dropped a kiss onto his lips before untying his left wrist and Foggy slumped into the pillows that had been supporting his lower back, hugging his overfull belly with both arms.

            “I dunno if I can do this much more, Marci. None of my pants fit me anymore and I just got them a couple months ago.”

            “Then we’ll have to buy you new ones.” Marci’s eyes twinkled. “And pop the buttons off the old ones.”

            Foggy moaned. “Are you _trying_ to make me fatter?”

            “That’s the plan.” She sat back on his thighs and pinched at his taut belly, eliciting a gasp of pain. “Feels like you could’ve fit a little more in here.”

            “That’s all the fat on top. Trust me, underneath it’s like I swallowed a watermelon.” Foggy let out a little noise of relief as Marci kneaded her thumbs into the top of his abdomen, working her way down until he burped.

            “’Scuse me.”

            “That feel a little better?” she asked, pressing a little harder until he groaned.

            “God, Marci, you trying to make me sick?”

            “Just trying to free up a little space.” She dug in harder, forcing up another burp and a series of uncomfortable hiccups. Foggy swallowed hard.

            “I said red. Red means stop. There’s no more room in me. I’d tell you if there was.”

            Marci sighed. “Fine.” She swung her legs off the bed and began unbuttoning her blouse.

            “Wait, wait. Aren’t you going to give me a second?” Foggy rubbed both hands over his overstuffed belly and closed his eyes. “There’s a lot in here.”

            “You have as long as it takes me to get undressed.” Marci stood and began to roll down her stockings, first the left and then the right.

            “Marci, I dunno if I can…”

            “You can relax once I get off, okay?” she snapped, untucking her blouse and folding it neatly over the back of her desk chair along with her stockings and, in a moment, her grey pencil skirt. Foggy, already stripped to his boxers, squeezed his knees together as the skirt slid off and Marci stood in her silky pink underwear, a hand on her hip.

            “Well?” she asked, and Foggy swallowed hard. “You want to do this or do you just want to bitch?”

            Foggy swallowed again, then nodded. “I want to do this.”

            “Good. I’m close anyway.”

            “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

            “You underestimate how hot you are like this, all full and spread out for me.” Marci slid her panties down her legs and sat down on the bed before reaching into her purse on the floor and drawing out a condom. “I can barely keep my hands off you.” She unwrapped the condom and, with some difficulty, pulled Foggy’s boxers off and rolled it onto his cock. “Just thinking about you like this makes me so fucking wet.”

            “Yeah?” Foggy said, blushing when his voice cracked.

            Marci smiled, her eyes predatory. “Yeah.”

            She wasn’t lying. As soon as she got into Foggy’s lap and pulled him inside her, he could feel how hot she was. She rocked against him, eyes blown black, and he groaned when she pushed too hard against his aching stomach.

            “Easy,” he tried to say, but his plea was cut off by Marci mashing her mouth against his, biting his bottom lip until he cried out. She dug her pubic bone against his, pulling him deeper inside her and Foggy’s tongue, still dry and sticky from the ice cream, found hers. Marci pulled back to kiss a line down his neck, sucking hickies on his chest and freckled shoulders and smiling against his skin every time he moaned. She didn’t appear to care if it hurt or not, in fact she seemed to like it when he gasped or pulled away in surprise when she bit him, grinding her pelvis harder against his. She sucked his earlobe and when he propped himself up to meet her, she pushed him back down against the pillows, her nails leaving little marks on his chest. Then, the focus turned to his belly.

            “Ohhhh God,” Foggy moaned as Marci drew her nails over his sensitive skin, tracing patterns with a fingertip so gently he thought he might finish then and there. “Oh God that feel so good.”

            Marci drew her nails in a little harder and then, without warning, she grabbed a handful of his belly and shook it violently, cutting Foggy’s reverie short.

            “Look at you,” she said, holding Foggy’s taut belly in her hands as he gasped. “Look how fat you’re getting. Pretty soon you’ll be popping buttons off just by sitting down.”

            “Oooohhhh Marci, fuck… ow!” She’d slapped the side of his belly, sending ripples of pain through his whole torso. “Ow, god, that really fuckin...”

            “Shut up.” This time, she slapped his face, pushing into him, her legs shaking. “Did I say you could speak?”

            “No, ma’am,” Foggy said, bracing himself for another slap when Marci’s hand came closer. Instead, she took his face in her hand and kissed him, riding him harder and harder until he panted for breath.

            “Oh god Foggy I’m gonna… fuck! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m…” Marci’s moans grew into a long, sharp scream that Foggy was sure could be heard two doors down. His own orgasm, aching and coiled at the base of his pelvis, peaked as Marci thrust against him and he came wordlessly, his vision whiting out when he closed his eyes.

            “God… oh my god Foggy that was… that was incredible.” Marci gasped, pushing her sweaty blonde hair from her face as she rode him until he finished, both of them panting, pupils blown. Foggy couldn’t tell if he was breathless from coming or from the mass of food twisting in his gut, making every movement feel like a Herculean effort. Marci flopped down on the bed next to him and before she could say anything, his stomach let out a painful groan and she smiled.

            “You okay?” she said, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

            “Bruised and stuffed to the limit but otherwise…” Foggy paused for breath. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

            When Marci touched his belly this time, she was nothing but gentle. “You want me to make it better?” she asked, lying her head on his shoulder. Her fingers worked into his skin and he sighed in relief.

            “That feel better?” she asked, and he nodded and closed his eyes.

            “Yeah. That’s better.”


End file.
